


You gotta catch me first

by thehopelesswriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Demons, F/M, Language, Sex, Smut, angry, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: Let’s just say…Dean should check who he sleeps with. You never know who you might meet.





	You gotta catch me first

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget, feedback is what keeps the writer coming back!

The soft feeling of Dean’s lips lingered on your body before he moved to your collarbone, giving it a few licks and bites.

“Dean,” his name left your parted lips in a whimper as his cock hit the spot deep inside you again. You could feel his fingertips tracing your thighs as you moved up and down. 

Dean sat on the bed, his back leaning against the bed headboard as he let you ride him, quiet grunts leaving his plump lips which were placed on your neck, sucking the skin there.

You could feel the knot in your tummy growing bigger as your peak was slowly nearing. Your eyes closed for a second before you looked at the man under you, his head now rested on the headboard, his pinkish lips parted with soft moans leaving them as you circled your hips.

As you felt him twitching, your hands sneaked around his neck to bring him to you for one last kiss. His lips melted against yours, the growl coming from his chest along with how his posture stiffened were enough to tell you he finished, you following not so far afterwards. 

Your sweaty body hit the soft motel bed with a delighted sigh. After a minute of resting, you quickly sat up, pulling Dean’s flannel over your head to cover you before you laid back. 

“That’s my shirt,” Dean chuckled, lying next to you, his arm supporting your head as you used his broad chest as a pillow.

“Yeah, sorry, can’t fall asleep naked,” you laughed a little, moving your gaze up to meet with his lazy forest green eyes looking back at you with a small smile on his pretty lips.

“Well, then…good night, y/n,” he whispered, kissing the top of your head before closing his eyes. It didn’t take you long to let the darkness take over you even though you didn’t need to sleep. It felt nice to just let everything go from time to time. 

* * *

 

”What the hell,” you whispered as the coldness of the floor hit your skin, raising goosebumps all over your exposed legs.

“Took you long enough to wake up.”

Dean’s voice was rough with an angry undertone. Your eyes snapped open as you quickly sat up, the man himself watching your every move very carefully, like a wolf watching its prey.

The red paint on the floor couldn’t be overlooked and you didn’t need to guess twice what it was.  _That bastard._  

You looked up, throwing a very pissed off look at Dean who was sitting at the table on the other side of the room, a demon-killing knife rolling in his hand as its tip was slightly stabbed in the wooden surface of the table.

He turned his head to you, his jaw tightly clenched as his eyes scanned your body, only clad in his red shirt he had on yesterday. As your eyes travelled over the room, you noticed a salt line in front of both doors - the exit ones and the bathroom ones - as well as the only window this motel room had. 

“How did you-”

“Crowley texted,” Dean raised his hand, holding your phone up, “he’s askin’ how long it’ll take. So I guessed…either you’re a demon or a fool who sold her soul. And seeing that you’re not trying to step out of the Devil’s trap, I suppose you’re a demon.”

You were speechless. This wasn’t your plan at all and honestly, you had no idea how to get out. Crowley warned you, said how hard is it to get close to Dean but you managed just fine…until now.

“Let me out. I swear I’m not dangerous.”

“Oh, I could say the same, honey, but we both know it’s not true,” his nose scrunched a little as he talked, rising from his chair to walk closer to you, “so tell me. What does Crowley want that he’s sent one of his minions to get?”

There was a silent pause as you stared at each other, Dean tightly holding the knife, ready to use it any second. 

You took a step back, saying: “Your necklace.”

Dean’s brows furrowed as he stepped closer to you, careful not to step over the paint. His lips parted for a moment before he asked: “Why?” 

“I don’t know, okay!” the stress of being killed any second took a swing on you as you shouted the words, throwing your hands in the air, “I didn’t ask.”

“So another one of his bitches, fine then.”

With that, he gripped the knife, his head hanging low as he neared you. You understood now why demons were scared of him and no one wanted to do this. He was coldhearted, bloody killer and he was standing right in front of you in his whole glory, ready to end you as he did with demons for years now. 

“I’m innocent, Dean!” you screamed, voice full of fright as you saw the blood thirst on his eyes.

Dean stopped any movement, confusion taking over him for a second. No demon,  _ever_ , pleaded innocence. Not in his life.

“What’re you talkin’ about?” his head tilted, brows furrowed as his lips stayed parted, knife ready to stab but thankfully, you were on the other side of the trap which allowed you to have some space between you and a pissed off hunter.

“He has something of mine,” you swallowed, taking a brave step forward, “and I need it back, so he promised me to give it back if I bring him the necklace.”

“Don’t trust him, Y/N,” Dean shook his head, eyes staring right to yours that it made your skin crawl how intense he was.

“Funny,” you chuckled, folding your arms on your chest, “that’s exactly what he said about you.”

You were standing face to face with a man who was able to end you with just a flick of his wrist. All fear washed away as you looked down at the floor before returning your gaze towards the hunter in front of you, taking one more provocative step towards him.

“Y’know, Dean,” you licked your lips, standing only a mere foot away from him, “after all those years, someone would say hunters know how to trap a demon.”

Dean held his head high as he listened to you, a little interested in where this conversation was going.

“Seems like you may want to finish a half inch of the circle,” and with that, you quickly crossed the unfinished circle. Using the surprise moment as an advantage, you twisted Dean’s wrist, making him drop the knife as you backed him into the wall, tightly holding his throat.

“You, bitch,” Dean cursed as you overpowered him, making him unable to get free.

“I was a good actress, wasn’ I?” your head tilted, a small smirk on your lips, “I’m innocent, please!” you mocked yourself from a while ago before taking Dean’s necklace, ripping it from his neck.

As Dean’s face started to redden and his breath became more shallow, you released the grip. His body fell to the ground with his hands around his neck, trying to breathe properly.

You scrunched down, aggressively gripping his hair and making him look up to you. 

“Just so you know, you were a good shag, Dean, so thank you for that,” your eyebrow was arched as you talked, slowly dragging your hand from his hair to his jaw, grasping it roughly, “but all nice things must come to an end, right?” 

“I’m gonna kill you, bitch,” Dean growled as he slowly gained back his power but it was too late. You smashed his head against the wall, letting his limp and unconscious body fell completely to the ground.

After you swiftly got dressed to your clothes along with Dean’s shirt around your waist, you turned to his body.

“You gotta catch me first, tiger,” and with that, you were gone to the cold spring morning, Dean’s necklace in your hand as you made your way back home, back to Hell.


End file.
